Heading Down A New Path
by Madskull00
Summary: Madison, a girl who is not "normal," joins the Freakshow, hoping that she can fit in better there. But what happens when the infamous Edward Mordrake is summoned there? And why does she somehow already know him? This story will follow the episodes that include Edward Mordrake. Edward MordrakeXOC story. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1 - Looking For The Freakshow

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, and welcome to, my very first American Horror Story Freakshow fanfiction! I honestly can't belive I'm doing this, (since I get writer's block A LOT and can lose interest in my stories quickly,) but I thought, hey, we're only a few episodes into the season, (so it would be a little harder to lose interest) and I have seen people give very helpful reviews almost as soon as new stories are posted! So even if I would happen to get writers block, you guys could make me keep going with your wonderful comments, ideas, tips, etc! Now, I don't want to keep you guys waiting, but let me tell you some information about this story before you actually begin reading it:**

**1. This story -of course- takes place during the season, Freakshow, and the episodes that surround Edward Mordrake. (I mean, come on, he needs some lovin'!) Now, I'm not sure if this story is going to be a close friendship between my OC and Edward Mordrake, or a OCXEdward Mordrake. Not 100% sure yet. We will have to see where it goes the deeper into the story we get!**

**2. Revolving around Edward will (possibly) be difficult to make a story out of. Since I don't know just how many episodes he's going to be in, and what those epsiodes will contain. But let me just say this, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S GOING TO BE IN MORE EPSIODES THAN JUST THE HALLOWEEN SPECIALS! (The "Edward Mordrake" epsiodes) YES, I SAID IT, HE IS COMING BACK! I'M SO FREAKIN HAPPY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Ok, now that's out of the way..XD I'm serious though, I didn't think he was going to come back. Since he is only a "guest star." **

**3. I plan on making each chapter at least 2,000 words long, let me know if I should change that up at all! (I'm just basing it on how long other people make theirs, and the shorter the chapters, the more chapters there will be! Plus, I can upload faster the shorter the chapters are.)**

**4. I plan on updating once a week, maybe more/less, it all depends on if I have any writer's block, and/or how many episodes Edward Mordrake will actually be in. So after I make the chapers with the "Edward Mordrake" epsiodes, I will most likely stop typing this story for a while, but start it up again when the new episodes with Edward Mordrake in them are out.**

**5. PLEASE read my author's notes, as they can (and often will,) have very important updates/information in them! Plus, I enjoy "chatting" with my amazing readers/reviewers! :D**

**6. Most of the story will be told from my OC's POV (Madison). So unless stated in the story, it will automatically be told from Madison's POV.**

**7. This story will/most likely include new-ish music. (seriously, like music from only a few years ago. If even THAT long ago!)**

**8. Even though my OC may/will seem very close to Jimmy, this is not a OCXJimmy story.**

**9. It will most likely seem as if I'm using ideas from other stories in my own, so please, if it seems like I'm copying things from another story, trust me, I'm not trying to!**

**FINALLY! Hope that wasn't too much to read, lol. Anyway, one last thing before you get to the actually story: How do you think Edward is going to come back? And why? My guess is Elsa is going to summon him again, and make him a deal; to kill someone of her choice, and he can kill her as well. (Since he was going to take her before he found Twist.) The problem with this is, she would have to wait a whole year until she can summon him again, since he can only be summoned on Halloween, right? But how else would he come back? PLEASE DON'T LET IT JUST BE FLASHBACKS!**

**And now, without further ado, here is the story!**

**I'd like to apologize here for paragraph problems. I type these on my iPad, so when I copy and paste them to here, some paragraphs may not be indented at the beginning. Please let me know if it gets too confusing to read and I will try to fix it.**

**Sorry if the story starts out slow, Edward should make an appearance by chapter 3-4. (I think.) Though he may get mentioned before he actually makes an appearance. (Dream, memory, "story telling," etc.)**

**If you guys have ANY ideas, PLEASE let me know!**

I walked swiftly and quietly down the leaf-covered sidewalk, humming a random tune in my head. I wrapped my thin cream-colored sweater around my thin body, for it was early fall here in Flordia, Jupiter, and I was already freezing. I guess I have my small frame to thank for that. I felt myself shiver as a chilly breeze passed around me, ruffling my mid-back length, brown hair. As the wind continued on, it tossed a few leaves around down by my feet. Numerous shades of yellow, orange, and red, fluttered along the rough-looking pavement. Creating soft scraping sounds that easily reached my ears. As the wind blew my long bangs into my face, covering my hazel eyes, I sighed irritably. Uncrossing my arms and reaching up to my very lightly, tanned face to bring my soft hair back behind my left ear into it's proper place. I then looked up, bringing my eyes off of the bland pavement. I looked around at my surroundings with my slightly-closed eyes. (Thanks to the wind, of course.) Looking for my destination. I knew it had to be at least another half-mile away, but hey, I was getting there. Plus, it would be fairly easy to spot, so checking around for it this far away wasn't that bad of an idea. And I wanted to make sure I wasn't getting lost. Since Jupiter wasn't exactly a small place. My eyes fell onto numerous things, the first, was a small, cozy-looking diner.

I paused to look inside, and smiled softly at the sight of -what looked like a large family- sitting inside, chatting to one another with large smiles on all of their faces. My heart lurched as I let my arms drop to my sides. It was so nice to see families these days, since I didn't exactly have one of my own. But, that story is for another time. I had a place to get to, and it would be getting dark within an hour or so. I knew I had to find this place soon. If I didn't, I would be stuck on the streets again. And after dark, that could get very dangerous. And I'm not just talking about the temperatures dropping. So, with one more glance towards the customers, I turned my gaze away from the building, back to the surroundings infront of me. As I was passing a couple who were walking hand-in-hand, I glanced towards the woman. She looked to be about my age, which was 22, and she wore a dark-colored skirt that went down to about her knees, and a dark purple blouse. Her shoes were black high-heels. They made a click clack sound with every step she took. I held back a smirk as she almost tripped over a deep crack in the cement.

_'And that's why I don't wear those types of clothes.'_

Instead of normal clothes for a woman, like dresses, blouses, and skirts, I wore brown pants, a white, thick, long-sleeved shirt, with my oh-so-loved cream-colored sweater over that. And instead of wearing high heels, I wore low-calf, thick, combat, black boots.

As soon as the couple was beside me, the wind suddenly picked up. Causing my sweater to lift up high in the back. With a slight gasp, I quickly pulled it down, pulled it tight against my back, and crossed my arms again. Keeping the sweater from blowing upwards again. The couple must have heard me, for they turned their heads towards me, and looked at me questionably. I shyly smiled at them, before brushing my hair out of my face again, and continuing on.

_'That was close. If my sweater was any higher...'_

I let my thoughts drift away, now was not the time to worry. After all, once I got to my destination, I knew I wouldn't have to hide my true self any longer.

I looked longingly at the pink and orange sky. A few white clouds floated here and there, going so calmly I often wondered what it would be like to be up there, just like a cloud. I was so entranced by them, I yelped as I suddenly crashed into someone. I stumbled back a few feet, and blinked my eyes rapidly. I felt my heart going wild in my chest from the sudden scare. I decided to speak first, it was only fair afterall, since I was the one who ran into him in the first place.

"I'm so, so sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I heard a light chuckle, followed by a young man's voice.

"It's OK, I don't blame ya. Just try not to run into me so hard, I almost fell over!"

I smiled at his response, and laughed lightly as I rubbed the back of my neck. I was careful to hold my other hand behind my back, making sure the sweater would stay safely down. As I felt my heart start to calm down, I took in the appearance of him. He had short, slicked-back, brown hair, and wore a cap on top of it. His clothes looked a little worn out, but that didn't keep him from looking tidy. They consisted of a white tank top with a dark grey, unbutton, long-sleeved shirt over it, and almost-black pants. I noticed that he had his hands stuffed into his pockets, and he had his head cocked to one side. A small, goofy-looking smile was spread on his lips, and his teeth showed just lightly under them. I couldn't help but smile back.

I decided to break the silence first, and stuck out my right hand towards him.

"I'm Madison, by the way. What's your name?"

I noticed how his eyes flashed with an unknown emotion as soon as I stuck my hand out towards him. Like he was uncomfortable for a spilt second, but quickly pushed it away. I watched silently as he slowly took his own right hand out of his pocket, and gently, but firmly, grabbed my own hand. As soon as his skin touched mine, something felt off. His skin was rough, and had a unqiue feel to it.

"I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Darling."

I couldn't help but look down at our joined hands. What I saw surprised me, but didn't scare me. My eyes widened, and I felt my mouth open slightly. Not another second passed, before I felt Jimmy's hand pull away from mine. This caused me to should out,

"Hey, wait!"

I watched, slightly confused, as he stuffed it back into his pocket. He suddenly had a scowl formed on his face.

"What was that for?"

Jimmy simply shrugged, still looking displeased.

"I knew you would do that."

"Do what?"

He shrugged again.

"That."

I blinked twice, confused.

"What did I do?"

Jimmy suddenly looked angry. In a single second, he pulled his right hand out of his pocket again, and shoved it right in front of my face. I slightly pulled back, so full of confusion, and yet, awe. His hands looked as if they only were made of three fingers. Since his pinky and ring-finger were fused together, as well as his middle and pointer finger. Those fingers were overly long and thick, and the skin looked streched, scarred, rough, and calloused. Yet somehow looked soft and gentle at the same time. In other words, they didn't scare or disgust me, but made me happy, at finding someone like me.

"You were gawking at my hand, like I was some sort of freak."

I blinked again, his voice pulling me out of my inner thoughts. I then moved my gaze from his unique hand, to his eyes, that held challenge. Challenging me to say how they were ugly, or to call him a freak. (Since he didn't seem as if he liked the word too much.)

I shook my head at him.

"You don't look like a freak to me."

In an instant, his eyes went from being full of anger and challenge, went to full blown confusion and shock.

"Uh..What?"

He shook his head.

"Did you actually look at my hands? They aren't exactly normal, or nice to look at. People actually call me "Lobster Boy," because of these stupid things."

I shrugged at his response.

"Just because your hands are different, doesn't make you a freak."

Now Jimmy simply stood there, my guess was since he had no idea how to respond.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to him with a few steps. Grabbing his wrist, I pulled his hand out of his pocket. He tried to pull it away, but I didn't let go.

"You are not a freak. I don't see how this,"

I held up his deformed hand,

"makes you a freak. If anything, it just makes you more unique, more special, since not everyone can understand that your a normal person, just like any other human being."

Jimmy's mouth was slightly open, and his head was cocked to the side. Confusion was spread across his features. I rolled my eyes again, and offered him a small smile. I gently let go of his hand, and he let it drop to his side. I clasped my hands behind my back, and balanced on the heels of my shoes. I smiled at him, and asked as gently as I could,

"I don't think you're a freak in any way. But, do you happen to be in the freakshow? Or at least, know where it is? I don't mean to sound rude-"

Jimmy cut me off, seeming to have pulled out of his confused state.

"Yeah, I'm in it. Like I said, I'm "Lobster Boy." I was actually going to be heading back soon."

I smiled even brighter.

"Good! Can you take me there? I think you may know the way better than me."

Jimmy looked a little hesitant, and he frowned.

"We don't have a show tonight, sorry."

I shook my head, my smile dropping slightly, before it re-appeared on my face.

"No, I'm not going for the show, I'm going to join you guys. I'm going to join the freakshow."

**Author's Note:** **So? How was the first chapter? It seems as if my OC has already met Jimmy! (Let me know if he sounds too OOC for your liking.) And she has something to hide from the "normal" public! I wonder what it could be? Until next time, my lovely readers! Don't forget to review with comments/tips! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting To Know Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back, my readers! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and I hope you are excited to read this new one! Sadly, Edward doesn't make his appearance yet, since this is another introductory chapter. By the way, words between these: 'example' are thoughts. Enjoy reading!**

**VoldemortsBFF: I'm soooo glad you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for the review! It really inspires me to continue writing/typing! And I think I may just turn this into a Edward MordrakeXOC story now! (Since, of course, your opinion really helps me to make up my mind with these things!) Especially since I now have a great idea that will really bring them close together! By the way, here's a virtual hat just like Edward Mordrake's for being my first reviwer! *Gives hat* :D**

**Sorry if Jimmy or anyone else seems a little OOC, I tried my best, but conversations can be difficult for me to type. Let me know what you think, and give me tips on how to make it better! Also, the beginning conversation is kinda based on Jimmy and Dandy's conversation when Dandy wanted to join the show. I used it so my conversation doesn't make Jimmy seem OOC at all.**

**Sorry if I repeat things too often for your liking. For example, saying, "I shrugged," or, "he blinked," a lot. I just want to make it as detailed and descriptive as possible for you guys. Let me know if it annoys you.**

**I plan on trying to update once a week, as I said in my first chapter. So, if I don't lose interest too much in this story, I should update once every week. (Possibly twice a week, but, I kinda doubt that. Unless I feel really in the mood to type during a weekend or a school break. However, more reviews make me more inspired! So if you want quick updates, don't forget to review!) What day however, I'm not sure. It may be different every week. Like I said, it depends on how many reviews I get, and how interested I stay in this story.**

**I am uploading chapters from my iPad onto this site, so the indentations (may) get messed up. Please forgive me of this, it really annoys me, but I can't do much about it without messing up the whole thing. If it gets too confusing to read like this, please let me know!**

**Sorry if the story starts out slow, Edward should make an appearance by chapter 7. (I think. Hopefully!) Though he may get mentioned before he actually makes an appearance. (Memory, "story telling," etc.)**

**If you guys have ANY ideas, PLEASE let me know!**

"What? What do you mean you want to join the freakshow?"

I raised my right eyebrow and shrugged.

"You heard me. I honestly think I belong there than out here."

I motioned around us with my arms.

"That's where I was headed before I ran into you. I was looking for the freakshow."

Jimmy, now unafraid to show his hands, pulled them out of his pockets, and crossed his arms. He cocked his head to the side, and facial features now held annoyance and slight anger. I became instantly confused.

_'Why does he look so mad?'_

"You know, you should be happy you're not like me. Happy people don't call you freak."

I tried cutting him off with,

"But you're not a-"

but he ended up cutting me off instead.

"I know you don't think I'm a freak. But other people, think I am."

Jimmy took a step towards me, trying to, what was my guess, pressure me.

"You don't realize how lucky you are. How lucky you are to be normal."

I furrowed my brow and blinked.

"But I'm-"

He got even closer.

"Do you think I like being like this? Having everyone gawk at me? Like I really am a freak? Sure you don't mind it, but what about other people?"

"Jimmy-"

Another step.

"I can't even get close to a girl without her freaking out."

"I-"

Jimmy was now right in my face. He was so close, I could feel his warm breath on my face, and see every small feature on his face. Although his eyes stood out the most. His eyes were so full of anger. And maybe even jelousy.

"So why don't you just turn around, and go back to your perfect life."

I decided that I have had enough. Just as he was about to say something else, I closed my eyes, clenched my hands into fists, and yelled,

"Jimmy!"

I opened my eyes as he closed his mouth, holding back whatever else he was planning on saying. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, before he took a step backwards. I sighed, before making myself relax. I watched as Jimmy tried to calm himself down as well. Though he still looked irritated and stressed. When a moment of silence passed between us, I asked,

"Will you please give me a chance to talk?"

Jimmy stood still for a short moment, his body tense, and his face even more so. Soon though, he sighed. He then crossed his arms tighter to his body, and lifted his chin a little. With calculating eyes, he stared expectantly at me. I took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, before smiling a small smile at him as I shifted my weight onto my left foot. It was a smirk that held sadness and understanding. I let my arms loosen a bit, but not so much that my sweater had the potential to rise up again.

"What if I told you I wasn't normal? What if I told you I'm a freak myself?"

All of Jimmy's anger instantly melted, and now he was the one that looked shocked and confused. I nodded my head, signialing I was serious. I watched silently as he sized me up, trying to see any abnormalties on me. After he scanned over me for a few moments, his frown deepened, the irritation came back into his eyes. He locked his eyes with mine.

"I don't see anything wrong with you."

I gave a light laugh.

"You can't see it right now, genius. I have it covered up."

I turned a bit to the side, and tugged on my sweatshirt as an example.

"Just like how you hide your hands, I hide my own abnormalities."

I watched as Jimmy blinked a few times, before tilting his head to stare at the ground. He seemed to be pondering over my words. Deciding if I was lying, or telling the truth.

"Jimmy."

He looked back at me with a quick movement.

"I'm not lying."

He shifted his stance, putting more weight onto his right foot. He stuck his chin up again.

"What if you are?"

I shook my head.

"Trust me, Jimmy. I swear I'm not lying."

He still didn't seem convinced, and I let out a small sigh.

"Why else would I keep my sweatshirt pinned down to my back? Even when the air doesn't feel that cold?"

Jimmy was silent. Part of me expected this, and I continued on.

"There's a reason I do that Jimmy, and if you give me a chance, I can show you why. I can show you that I'm not lying to you. At all."

I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders. Trying to lose some tension in them.

"Just take me to your boss, leader, or who ever runs the show. I'll show them what I've got, and if it's not good enough,"

I paused for a small moment,

"Or if it seems like I'm lying, I'll leave, and I won't bother you again."

There was a moment of silence before I said,

"I wouldn't be asking for this if I was normal Jimmy. But, I'm not. I understand what you're going through. And I can't stand to stay out here any longer. It's hard for me, I have to hide my true self every day, hide from the "normal" people. With you, at least I'll fit in."

Jimmy's mind suddenly seemed to change. Wether it was from my little sob story, or just because he was getting tired of my rambling, I didn't know. With a small sigh, and a quick shrug of his shoulders, he said,

"Alright. I'll take ya to see Elsa. She's the boss. She'll decide if you can stay or not."

I gave Jimmy a small smile.

"Great. Then lets get going. It's going to be dark soon."

"Don't get too excited, she often doesn't like visitors that aren't there to watch the show."

I shrugged, then smiled again.

"I'll take it."

With that, Jimmy nodded, and turned around. I quickly walked up to his side, and noticed how he put his hands back into his pockets as more people walked down the sidewalk towards us. I frowned sadly at him, and pulled my sweatshirt tighter against my body. Wincing at the tightness in my back. I shifted my shoulders, trying to make myself more comfortable. Jimmy sent me a glance out of the corner of his eyes, and I offered him a small smile.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What? Pulling at my sweatshirt?"

"Yeah. You did that, what, three times already?"

I shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know, I don't keep count of these things."

A slight breeze passed inbetween us. Jimmy then said,

"And it's not even that cold out."

I laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, you'll find out why I keep doing that soon enough."

"So it's not because of the temperature?"

It was now my turn to shrug.

"It's partly why I'm doing it. But yes, there is another reason for it."

Jimmy simply gave a low hum in response. We then walked silently side by side down the sidewalk. The silence was actually comforting, not at all awkward. I wasn't sure why, but I liked Jimmy. He gave the aura of a trustworthy and loyal person.

_'His family must be so lucky.'_

About 10 more mintues passed, before conversation broke out again.

"So, Jimmy, what were you doing before I ran into you?"

He turned his head to the side, and motioned it backwards with a small thrust.

"I was going to head to the small diner back there. They have good food and coffee."

He pasued.

"Not to mention, all the pretty girls there."

I smirked at him, and playfully elbowed him in the side.

"Ooh, a ladies man I see!"

He gave me a large smile, showing off his dimples by his cheeks. He rolled his shoulders and scoffed.

"Me? A ladies man? Nahh."

I scoffed back in a light tone.

"And why not?"

He held up his hands to prove his point. When a family walked out of a small candy store infront of us however, he was quick to stuff them back into his pockets. His grin dropped from his face, and it became blank, possibly even tense, when the family got near.

_'I bet he's wondering if they saw his hands..'_

I offered Jimmy a small, sad smile after they passed.

"It really sucks, having to hide."

He glanced towards me, and shrugged.

"Yeah, it does."

A moment of silence passed before he said,

"But at least back at the carnival I'm welcomed. The people there are my family."

A small spark of hope and light formed in my chest.

"I've always wanted a family."

His gaze towards me was now more than a mere glance. I turned my own head towards Jimmy.

"Do you think you guys would be my family? If I joined?"

He shurgged.

"I'm not sure. But if you're telling the truth, and you get along with everyone. Then yea, I can see that happening."

My small smiled widened a little. The light getting a little brighter inside of me. Jimmy then continued,

"Heck, it happened to me. I care about those guys. They're all family to me. I care about them, and they care about me."

"That sounds amazing."

There was a small pause.

"What happened to your family? Why did you leave them?"

I was a little taken back by this question, though I didn't show it. I didn't like talking about my past. Mostly, because I didn't remember much of it.

"I.."

I stopped, trying to remember as much as I could. It felt foggy in my mind, trying to suddenly remember. Jimmy looked at me expectantly.

"I honestly don't remember much about my past. Most of it is just a big blur. I blame it on a near-death experince I had a little while back. The doctors said I damaged the part of my brain that held memories. They said I got a severe case on Amnesia."

"How did that happen? If you don't mind me asking."

I shook my head, and shrugged, my brown hair brushing against my ears and neck. My bangs started becoming loose, so I tucked them further behind my left ear.

"I don't mind you asking. A few months ago, there was a break-in in my home. The man who did it entered my room and stabbed me multiple times in the arms. Why the arms, I didn't know. But he went crazy, slashing and cutting deep. I guess it was because there are so many vital veins and arties in them, he hoped it would kill me, but make me suffer first. He then simply left. Gone without a trace. He didn't even steal anything. It was really odd.

"Did anyone ever catch him?"

I shook my head, anger starting to course through my veins. I gritted my teeth.

"No. No one ever found him."

"Didn't you give the cops a description of him?"

I sighed, irritated.

"I tried, and failed. I couldn't see him, it was too dark. They gave up about a month afterwards. All I know was that he was fairly tall, and wore a long cloak or jacket of some sort."

"Well, I'm sorry about that."

I shrugged and blinked.

"At least I survived, right? Plus, he didn't harm my parents."

"Yeah, that's true."

I scoffed quietly.

"I guess that doesn't matter now though, my father died about a month ago, and my mother a few weeks before that. My mother got brain cancer, father got sclorsis of the liver. He pretty much drank himself to death after my mother died. Ever since then, I've been living on the streets."

Jimmy sent me a pitiful glance.

"Again, sorry about that."

I shurgged again.

"It's fine. We weren't that close. At least they got lucky and didn't suffer too much. They were lucky and died quickly. I know some people battle those sicknesses for years, until they simply can't take it anymore and give in."

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Jimmy slowly nodded. I raised an eyebrow slightly, hoping he would now talk. Since I was the one sharing my past. It was his turn to share in my opinion. About 3 seconds later, he did.

"It seems like our parents have something in common."

My brown eyebrows raised high in confusion. Jimmy paused for a bit, before saying,

"My ma has been going to the doctors for the past few weeks. She's been complaining of pain in her abdomen."

"What's wrong with her?"

He shurgged.

"Not sure yet, though I bet it has something to do with the way she drinks."

"Why don't you try to stop her?"

Another shrug from Jimmy.

"I tried. She just won't stop. She gets really defensive about it."

I nodded sadly.

"My dad was like that. Kept telling me he was fine. But he wasn't."

A moment of sad, tense silence passed between us. It was then that I noticed we were no longer near any major buldings. The land started to open up into fields.

"We almost there?"

Jimmy nodded, his brown, short, hair moving only slightly.

"Yeah. Not much father now. We're almost there."

I nodded at his response. I was glad, for the sun was now setting, turning the sky to dark pink and an even darker orange. My legs were also very tired, and my back hurt from the tightness of my sweatshirt. I longed so badly to take it off, lie down, and go to sleep for a day. But, I forced myself onwards. I needed to talk to the leader first. To see if she would even accept me. Jimmy suddenly broke the silence by coughing awkwardly. He then said,

"So..what about your friends? Remember any of them?"

I placed my hand on my chin as we walked, keeping my arms crossed, however. I bit my lip, thinking hard.

'Friends? Did I have any friends?'

"Uh.."

_'Think. Think. Did I have friends?'_

Then, just like that, it clicked.

"I had one friend, that I remember, anyway. I forget what he looks like, but I remember that he was very talented, and kind. He was there for me when no one else was, he was super close to me, and I to him. He was my best friend."

I heard Jimmy snicker. I looked over at him with confusion on my face.

"What?"

"You sure he was just a friend?"

Instantly, I blushed hard. Red spreading on my face and lightly-tanned cheeks. I had never thought of my friend like that. Heck, I never even thought of anyone in a romantic sort of way.

I playfully hit Jimmy on the side of the head. He moved a little away from me as he raised his hand to rub his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

It was my turn to snicker back at him.

"You deserved it!"

Jimmy turned his body towards me, and held his hands up infront of him in a defensive manner.

"Hey, just sayin! You sound like you were really close to the guy."

I nodded slowly.

"I was. But sadly, I don't remember anything else about him. Heck, I don't even remember his name."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, honestly. He just..dissapeared, I guess."

Jimmy let out a thoughtful hum.

"Well that sucks."

I snorted.

"Ya think?"

Jimmy sent me a funny-looking smirk. Showing his dimples again. It was then that he suddenly stopped walking. I did too as he pointed his right hand out infront of him, off to the right a little. There, sat multiple tents only a little in the distance, maybe about 100 feet away. They were still a little too far to really point out their details. I turned towards Jimmy as he said,

"Well, looks like we got to our destination. Madison, welcome to the freakshow."

**Author's Note:** **Ta-daa! Another finished chapter! How was it? How was it? I hope it was good! Especially with the long conversations between my character and Jimmy! I hope he wasn't too OOC! (And I hope my OC doesn't sound too Mary-Sue with her past! It's important it's like this for later in the story! Especially when Edward Mordrake finally shows up!) I know this chapter was a little slow, but again, it's a introductory chapter. It will pick up next chapter for sure, and you guys will get to see my OC interact with the other guys! By the way, if you guys got confused with my characters past, this is it summed up: Madison was in a terrible accident a few months ago. Getting her arms sliced up in the process. (Not litterally in pieces. XD) She got a horrible injury to the part of her brain that held memories. Making her forget almost everything except her parents, and her only friend. (by the way, who does this friend sound like I wonder...could this be a hint?) So she pretty much has amnesia. Or that's what she thinks happened. DUN-DUN-DUN-DUNNNN! You'll figure out what this means later. ;) Anyway, until next time, my friends! Please don't forget to review! Next reviewer gets Edward Mordrake's cloak!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finally Arriving

**Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! Welcome back! Excited to read? I hope so! I was so in the mood for this story, and just couldn't stop typing thanks to my reviewers! So, this explains the early chapter! Now, time to reply to all my amazing reviewers! (Really, you guys are amazing! Reviews inspire me so much to continue writing!)**

**serena: Thanks, I'm happy you like reading it! I look forward to typing more!**

**Monathegreat: Haha, thanks so much! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**VoldemortsBFF: First off, I'd like to say sorry here, but Madison does not show her "freakiness" in this chapter. There was too much going on, and it got too long to put in this chapter, lol. Don't worry though, you will learn Madison's "freakiness" in the next chapter! I promise! I can't wait for you guys to read that scene! I'm glad you think I type Jimmy spot-on, I was a little stuck trying to make him sound in-character. So, thank you for that! And making a part with with Ma Petite, of course I shall do that! My reviewers deserve to be able to help out with ideas for the story! Of course I need an idea of what kind of scene to include, since I don't really know..I'll leave that up to you, and I'll include it in the next chapter if you are so kind to give me an idea! And you're welcome! Oh, and here is a copy of Edward Mordrake's cloak, as I promised. *Gives badazz cloak* Soon, we'll have total virtual costumes of him! XD**

**Guest: I'm glad you really like it! Don't worry, I will continue writing this for a while, since I haven't even gotten to the "episode chapters" yet. (I already have 8 chapters planned ahead! Maybe even 9-10! I have to see how I want it to lay out, and how long the chapters are! Plus, more ideas = more chapters!)**

**Question for you guys: I'm a little sketchy on the name for this story. I chose it becuase it talks about my OC finding a new life, or "going down a new path." But, that's not the main part of the story, the main part is her and Edward interacting, I guess you could say? I don't want to say too much, becuase I don't want to spoil anything. ;) So I may change the name of the story later. And I may need help with that! Would you guys be ok if I changed the name later on? (If I can, that is. I honestly don't even know if I can, I'm so new to this site! XD) So ideas for new names for later on are appreciated!**

**Another question: In the first chapter, I said I was going to make each chapter about 2,000 words. Well, I had so many ideas, and just kept typing, that the previous ones were way longer than 2,000 words. Heck, last chapter was over 3,000 itself! So, my question is, would you guys be angry at all if some chapters were only 2,000 words long? I know right now they range between 2,500 and 3,500, but what would you do if some chapters were only 2,000 words long? (Remember, shorter chapters = more chapters, more chapters = more updating!)**

**That seems to have covered everything! Now, what are we waiting for? I don't want to keep you waiting! Please, relax, get comfortable, and start reading chapter 3 of "Heading Down A New Path!"**

I couldn't help but let loose a large smile onto my face after Jimmy said that we had finally arrived. My heart instantly began to pump faster as a burst of excitement formed in my chest. Though before I could do anything stupid, like jump for joy, which I almost did, I forced to stay calm. I didn't want this going to my head. I didn't even know if I would be allowed to stay. What if they thought I wasn't different enough? What if they thought what I had a fake? What if they sent me away, even before I could explain to them that I was just like them? What if-

"Hey."

My inner thoughts were sharply cut off when Jimmy said that. I shook my head, blinked, and focused back on him,

"Sorry. I zoned out, didn't I?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. You were staring at the ground."

I sheepishly let out a small laugh, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You also starting getting pale. Like you were worried."

I let my arms cross again, before looking into his eyes and slowly nodding.

"Yeah. Honestly, I am a little worried. What if you guys don't like me and send me away?"

Jimmy shook his head and shrugged.

"Hey, if ya aren't lying, I'm sure Elsa will happily take you in. New preformers means more interest. More interest means more tickets sold. And more tickets sold means more money. Which is good for us, if we want to stay here."

I nodded again, Jimmy's words helping me to calm down a little. He was right after all, and I shouldn't be panicing. Not yet, anyway. After drew in a deep breath, and slowly letting it out, I asked,

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

Jimmy gave me a small smile, turned, and gestured his head towards the carnival.

"Come on."

He then began walking towards the tents. I followed beside him, matching him step-by-step. As we fell silent, the only sounds to be heard were our footsteps aginst the stone path, and the wind blowing gently against our bodies. The wind didn't seem to be as strong as earlier, but, it was getting colder and colder out. The sky that was once full of clouds was now empty and clear. The first stars were beginning to shine. The sun was starting to get replaced by the large, white moon, it's milky color showing easily against the darkening sky. I was both happy and lucky that we were just about there. With every step, I felt as if my body was growing more and more tired. Yet I felt wide awake, my heart slowly increasing in rate. My worry was starting to flow back into me. I became nervous. Finally, within 5 minutes or so, we finally arrived to the main gate.

Jimmy and I continued to walk next to eachother as we passed between two rows of banasters. They either was some sort of slogan on them, or of one of the "preformers." Every "preformer" was unique, with their own qualities among them. The large banasters stood tall and straight. Only moving slightly by the breeze. Their colors and pictures stood out on the fabric, easily catching my eyes. It was then that I noticed I had slowed down, since Jimmy was now ahead of me. I walked faster to catch up, and I felt my eyes widen when I saw the actual enterance to the tent.

It honestly gave me the chills at first. Seeing as how it was a large, bright-colored demoic head. The colors consisted of bright yellow, deep red, light blue, and even a small, black mustache over the demon's top lip. It's mouth gaped wide open, looking as if he was about to devour us whole. His teeth were painted white, and were very sharp. His eyes were large and creepy looking, they looked like yellow snake eyes. The ears on either side of his head were tall and pointed. On top of his head, were two curved pole-like objects, with white, round lights on the ends.

I suddenly heard a low chuckle next to me. Turning my head towards the one who was responsible for it, which was Jimmy, I asked,

"What? Doesn't that thing give you the creeps too?"

I motioned to the demon head with my right thumb. Jimmy laughed again, though this time it was more like a snort.

"You'll get used to it eventually."

Without another word, Jimmy walked up to the enterance, and walked through. With my heart going wild, I followed.

Feeling myself shaking slightly, I approached the demon's head. I lingered infront of it for a few seconds, until Jimmy called my name, telling me to keep up. With a deep breath, I walked through. I was glad that the enterance hall was short. Almost immediately after coming out the other side, my mouth fell open, and I stopped moving. I was now standing in a huge tent, which was most likely the biggest one there. The space was huge, with at least 100 wooden folding chairs in neat rows. They sat infront of a large stage, as if they themselves were waiting for the show. There were numerous lights all spread out of the interior of the tent. Giving the inside area a nice, dull-white glow. Off to the right of the stage, from where I was facing, sat a large, clean piano. The brown wood looked old, yet shiny and well taken care of. I slowly approached it, walking down the row between the chairs. I didn't see Jimmy anywhere, so I though he may have gone and gotten the woman he mentioned ealier; Elsa. I didn't mind, being able to explore my surroundings a little was nice.

Once I got to the piano, I gently brushed my fingers against the wood, letting my sweatshirt lie loosly against my back. I was now inside and away from the wind, so I no longer had to worry about it coming up. The wood on the piano felt cool and smooth under my fingertips, allowing my fingers to glide easily across the top. I eyed the bench for a few seconds, debating whether I should sit down or not. After a few moments, and a few glances thrown around the large, seemingly-empty, tent, I slowly sat down onto the bench. Allowing myself to slump down and relax my tense shoulders. The pain near my shoulder blades immediately lessened, and I sighed with relief. Shifting my body around a little, I gently placed my hands onto the keys. Which were clean and white, looking in very good condition. I then let my eyes slowly close, as I pressed a few random notes. Letting myself get lost in the wonderous sounds. It wasn't long however, before someone gently, but firmly, tapped me on the shoulder. My hazel eyes flew wide open, and I quickly stood up. I turned around as quick as I could, my body tense. Though I kept my eyes low to the ground, for my emothions were running like crazy. After seeing who it was though, (I could tell by the shoes and pants,) I relaxed once more. It was only Jimmy.

"Jeez, Jimmy! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jimmy ignored me, and instead asked me,

"Where did you learn to play the piano? I thought you had amnesia? Or did you not forget how to do that?"

I grew confused.

"I was actually playing a good tune?"

I rubbed my head and cocked it to the side as I looked up, now feeling calm enough to make my heart rate slow down.

"I thought I was just hitting random keys."

Jimmy shook his head.

"Nope."

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure what song that was, but it wasn't just random notes. Or, at least if they were, they sounded good."

I bit my lip. His question swimming like mad in my mind.

_'Where did I learn to play piano? I though my amnesia got rid of my memories like that? Heck, all I remember were my parents, and a few personal things about myself! Not things like this!'_

"Hey,"

I blinked a few times, focusing back on Jimmy's form.

"You did it again."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Did what?"

"Zoning out."

I let my face relax and smiled slightly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, I was just trying to remember where I learned to play piano at. I know for sure my parents didn't teach me."

I paused for a spilt second.

"Or maybe they did, I don't know. I thought the amneisa took that kind of stuff away from me."

Jimmy shrugged again.

"Maybe it was that old friend of yours?"

It was then my turn to shrug.

"Possibly. But it still doesn't make sense on how I still remember how to play the piano. If I can't even remember the face of my best friend, how can I remember stuff as small as this?"

Again, Jimmy shrugged. Though if I were in the same position as him, I would have done it as well. As I pondered over my own thoughts, I watched Jimmy as he turned his head to the right, looking out a small opening of the tent. The white lights outside had just turned on, for it was now really dark outside. I heard him let out a small sigh, before he turned back towards me.

"We need to get to seeing Elsa, it's starting to get late."

I nodded, agreeing with him. Plus, if they allowed me to stay, I couldn't wait to get to my own tent and fall aleep.

I followed Jimmy out of the side of the main tent. My eyes expanded when I saw my surroundings. There were tents everywhere, all spread out over the vast field. There were at least 10 of them. A few being bigger than others. By some of them, sat a large, brightly-lit, ferris wheel. It seemed to have stretched very far into the sky, serving as a large decoration, since it seemed to be closed as of now. Behind some of the tents, I could faintly see a merri-go-round. The lights were lit, but no music played. There was also a trailer, with the words, "Lobster Boy" on the side. This led me to believe that this was Jimmy's. Beside some of the tents, more towards the middle of the field, sat a very long, shelter tent. (For it really only had a roof.) Multiple wooden tables sat underneath it, with what looked like a small kitchen off towards one end. But what caught my eyes the most were the people sitting at a table next to the kitchen area. There were four people there total, they were a little too far away to really tell what they looked like, but focusing my eyes, I could see a very short girl in a pink dress, a older looking lady with what looked like a beard, a man with very short arms and tatoos over his body, and a tall woman. She sat next to the short girl, while the man with short arms sat next to the bearded lady.

I then felt a tug on my arm. Pulling my attention away from the small group.

"You can meet the others later. We have to go see Elsa first."

I nodded in response, now noticing how the people were all staring at me.

Walking swiftly in the other direction, we headed towards a large tent. Not as big as the main tent, but bigger than the others. It stood out more, looking as if this one held more importancy than the others. I couldn't help but ask Jimmy,

"Is this one your boss's tent?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Yup, this is Elsa's tent."

About a minute or two later, we reached it. Jimmy stopped right infront the the enterance.

"You should wait out here, let me go tell her I brought her another person like us."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself tighter in nervousness. I clenched my teeth as Jimmy entered the tent. My heart rate pounded quickly in my chest. The questions from earlier showing up again and again, going across my brain like waves. My breathing picked up, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

'It's ok, you're ok. Once you talk to Elsa, you can relax. You can show everyone who you truly are. You won't have to hide anymore. You'll-'

"Madison."

My eyes opened back up. Jimmy stood infront of me, with only his head poking out from inside the tent. I froze. What did she say? Is she going to send me away? I willed myself to stay collected and still. It felt like hours passed before Jimmy said,

"She says she'll see you."

I felt as if I was going to pass out with excitement, nervousness, fear, and most of all, hope.

**Author's Note:** **And that concludes this chapter! I'm so sorry not much happened. It just got too long to continue this chapter! So, in the next chapter, you will learn Madison's unqiueness. She will also meet the other characters. So until next time my friends, (Which may be early next week. If I'm in a good mood, and get good ideas and no writer's block, then sometime this weekend!) and please, don't forget to give me ideas and review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Showing My True Self

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Ready to read? Hope so! First though, here are the replies to my wonderous reviews:**

**VoldemortsBFF: That idea with Ma Petite and the others sounds great! I'll do that next chapter, since I have lots of information in this one! (Ahead of time, please forgive me of my OOC-ness if there is any.) And thanks for the amazing compliment! I'm soooo glad you're enjoying the story! :D**

**Guest: I'm so happy you're enjoying it so much! Hopefully, I won't get writers block soon, and I can continue to update quickly! (I'm honestly updating way more often than I thought I would be, this story is just so much fun to type for you guys!)**

**I managed to edit my chapters on my laptop, so the spelling/bold/italics should now be fixed. (But there may be a few mistakes here and there.)**

**Now, please enjoy reading!**

Once Jimmy dissapeared back inside the tent, my heart began beating so fast I was sure it was going to explode out of my chest. I could feel it hammering away at my ribcage, thundering multiple times in a single second. And it only got faster after I entered the boss's, Elsa's, tent. Dull golden light was the first thing that met my eyes, with furniture of all kinds being the next. In one section, the one I was currently in, sat a few couches, all a deep brown, and made of a very soft-looking material. The longer one was rounded, giving it a curved-in shape. A few pillows were scattered here and there on the longest couch, and a table sat inbetween both couches. The table was realatively low, with a fancy tea set sitting on top. Absentmindedly, I walked up to the smaller couch, and ran my fingers over the top of it, trying to remain calm.

"Madison."

Jimmy's quiet, soft voice caught my attention. He was in the next section of the tent, gesturing his head for me to come in. I nodded, letting my hand slide off the couch, and back to my side. I started to walk in his direction with slow steps. Grabbing at my sweater until my knuckles turned white. With one final deep breath, I crossed the rest of the room, and entered the next part of the tent. Immediatly, I began taking in my surroundings. There was a couch-like piece of furniture, it's colors consisting of mostly orange, with a little red on the sides. On top of it, sat a few fluffy-looking, cream colored pillows. Beside it, was a tall, smaller-sized table. With a lamp and fake brass bird cage on top. Next to the table, was a tall mirror with dark brown trim. It's reflector looked clean and shiny. Across from that, stood a divider with olive green, tree pictures spread out on the fabric. My guess was that it was there so Elsa could change in private if anyone was nearby. That, or simply for decoration. Next to the divider, sat a tall, wide, open bin, where a white undershirt hung half-way in it. My guess was that this was a laundry basket. All of a sudden, I heard Jimmy clear his throat. I snapped my gaze over to him, only to see him standing next to a nicely dressed woman, who was sitting at a make-up bureau of some sort. She was cleaning something off of her face with a dark towel. On the bureau, there were multiple mirrors; three small ones, and a large, main one. There were assecories layed out everywhere. Make-up, brushes, combs, and jewlery. After sending a glance towards Jimmy, who nodded once at my questioning eyes, I slowly walked up to the woman. Once I was about five feet away, she put down the wet towel she had in her hand, and turned around.

"So, you are the one Jimmy's been talking about. Seeking to join the freakshow."

I noticed that she had a strong german accent as she spoke. It flowed nicely with her words. It seemed as if she wore lots of make-up; eyeliner, blue-green eyeshadow, and red lipstick. Since there were colored make-up smudges around those areas of her face. Her hair was a dark blonde color, falling in waves down to a little past her ears. I guessed that she was in her 50's or 60's, it easily showed in her face.

"Yes, that's me."

I flashed her a small smile to try and calm my nerves. I was relieved when my voice shook very little as I spoke.

"My name is Madison, and you are correct. I would like to join your freakshow."

She gave a quick, short, laugh.

"And why is that,"

she turned her head to the side, and picked up a pack of cigarrets off of the bureau. I watched silently and patiently as she took one out of the pack, lit it, and took in a deep puff. She then let it out, the smoke flowing into the air.

"if I may ask?"

I took in a large breath, and let it out slowly before saying,

"Because I think I belong here,"

I guestured my head backwards, towards the front of the tent.

"more than out there."

Another laugh was heard from Elsa, though this time it was even shorter. In fact, it was more like a mocking, high-pitched, 'Hmpf' sound than a laugh.

"You do realize this is a freakshow, not a circus where a girl can simply run away to, yes?"

I was a little irked by her tone. As if she had no respect for anyone. Though I quickly brushed it off. She was the boss, and I had to make a good first impression.

"Yes. I do know that. But there's a reason I want to join."

She took another drag of her ciggarete, then watched me with expectancy in her eyes. I continued,

"As most of you here have, if not all of you, I too have something about me that makes me,"

I paused, searching for the right words.

"different, than people you would find outside of the carnival. And frankly, I've grown tired of having to hide and feel ashamed out in public. With you guys, I would be able to show my true self. I would be able to fit in."

I sent a quick look towards Jimmy. His eyes were full of understanding. I felt glad that he finally fully believed me. I heard Elsa sigh, and I moved my eyes back to her. She took another puff, and let it out slowly.

"And what makes you so..different?"

Upon hearing this, I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath.

_'It's now or never.'_

When I reopened my eyes, I met both pairs of eyes with my own. Elsa's continued to hold expectancy, while Jimmy's held curiosity. With one final breath, and shaky hands, I slowly raised them and began pulling off my sweatshirt. Once I got if off, I let it drop to the ground. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, the tightness in my back now gone. I let my shoulders sag, allowing my "freakiness," to also sag. Thats when I heard both Jimmy and Elsa let out small gasps. With my fear suddenly gone, I allowed myself to open up my wings.

"Ah, that feels sooo good! You don't realize how tight up against my back my wings were pinned! And they were like that for hours!"

When my wings were out fully, I flapped them twice harshly. Smiling at the feel of the air going through the feathers. Helping to cool them down and sooth them. When they were out fully, they gave me about a 6' wingspan. Possibly 7. I honestly never measured how big my wingspan was, so I gave them an educated guess, instead. My wings were a little large, but not huge, and the feathers on them were pitch black in color. They had a single, curved claw on each wing, sticking out at the top of the "arm." Each claw was about four inches high. So in one sentence; they were pretty much an angel's wings mixed with a dragon's wings.

I frowned suddenly when I saw a few black feathers fall to the ground after I had shaken my wings out. I grumbled under my breath sourly.

"And that's why I hate stuffing them under my clothes. So many feathers always get ruined."

I brought my large wings in, and rubbed my hands over my right one. Trying to rub out some tension. My feathers were soft and smooth, but they became ruffled and crooked when mistreated. After rubbing both wings, and pulling out any dead feathers, I turned my gaze back to the two people infront of me. Who looked as if both were staring at me the whole time. I raised my brown eyebrows in questoning.

"So? What do you think? Can I stay?"

I asked this with my voice full of hope. And possibly, even some pleading. After all, I did not want to get sent away. There was a tense pause, before Jimmy asked,

"Can ya fly?"

I let out a nervous sigh.

"No. I honestly can't."

Confusion clouded Jimmy's eyes. Before anyone could say anything, I said as I looked from Jimmy to Elsa,

"But they are real. I swear to you that. I honestly don't know how or why someone would fake this in the first place. These guys are burdens to me most of the time to be honest."

There was a long pause, before Elsa finally said,

"If I would allow you to stay, what would you be able to do for our show?"

I paused for a second, thinking hard. What could I do for them? There were very few options, and that made me nervous.

"Well, I can play the piano?"

I moved my eyes over to Jimmy.

"Or, at least, Jimmy thinks I can."

Elsa sent Jimmy a quick glance. He nodded once in response, then shrugged.

"She has talent there, I think she played well. Could use some practice, but still, wasn't bad."

Elsa looked back to me, took another drag, and said,

"We already have a piano player. Two of them, actually."

I inwardly groaned.

'Crap. What else can I do?'

A sudden memory of myself humming before I ran into Jimmy popped into my mind.

"..I can sing? I think I can, anyway. I don't remember, I only know I hum to myself, and I don't think I'm terrible at it, so maybe we can try singing?"

Something flashed in Elsa's eyes.

"We already have some of those too. I'm actually the head singer."

I inwardly sighed. Her cockiness was getting to me. I tried to come up with something else that I could try. Anything else.

"What If I'm just back-up? If one of the singers or piano players are sick, I can fill in for them! Or, I can simply be one of the opening acts?"

Elsa didn't seem totally convinced. I almost jumped for joy when Jimmy decided to intervene.

"That's actually not a bad idea, having back-up would be useful when someone is unable to preform. And having another opening act doesn't sound bad either. With her wings and eyes, she could bring in a good amount of money."

Elsa took one last puff of her smoke, before putting it out onto a gold-colored ash tray. She then turned her head towards Jimmy.

"So you're saying you think she should stay?"

Jimmy moved his gaze from Elsa, towards me.

"Yes. I think she should stay."

I felt my eyes widen in shock at his response.

"Then it's settled then."

She turned back towards me with a small smile, and raised her hands to motion around her.

"Welcome to the freakshow. I'll get someone to show you to your tent. Then, you may get some rest. But tomorrow, we're going to figure out where your true talents are for this show."

**Author's Note: Well, that wraps up this chapter! How did you like it? Here are some things I want to go over with you guys:**

**This chapter was a little hard for me to type, since I introduced Elsa, and made Madison have a large conversation with her. So, do you think I did ok? Do you have any tips for me? I hope she doesn't sound too OOC! She can get hard to type about sometimes. Not knowing if what she says/does sounds completley right. So please let me know what you think on how I typed her!**

**What do you think of Madison's "freakiness?" I hope it sounds ok! (If anyone had trouble figuring out exactly what Madison's wings looks like, her wings pretty much look like that witch's in Malafacent, but way smaller.)**

**If anyone is thinking; "No one can be born with wings like that! That's impossible and stupid! She sounds too fake and mary-sue!" Then let me just say this, what if Madison was given them? Not born with them? ;) And that they are just a burden to her? Since she can't fly? Oh, and please let me know if she sounds too mary-sue! This is reallllly important for me to know!**

**If anyone was confused as why Madison kept telling herself to stay calm, she simply didn't want to get worked up, let her true self show, then be sent away. She doesn't know who she can trust. It's like showing a stranger your biggest secret. You don't know who they're going to tell it to afterwards. (Even though everyone there is like her and wouldn't exploit her. She just doesn't know that yet.)**

**Question to answer for me: I'm going to make it so Madison can't really fly, so her wings are more of a burden. But, do you think she should be able to hover at all? Or no? And please don't say, "I don't care which."**

**Anyway, I hope that helps to clear things up. So, see you guys next chapter! Have a great day and don't forget to review! I love every single one of them!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting My New Family

**Author's Note: Hellllllloooo everyone! How are ya? I hope you're good! And I hope you're in the mood to read! Before we get to chapter 5, here are the replies to my reviews!**

**Candyluver2121: Ok, so that's one person for the hovering!**

**CJ: Thanks for the compliment, and thanks for answering the questions I asked! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**HorseRider111: So happy you are loving my story! Not 100% sure on the hovering thing yet.**

**Important Question For You Guys: Do you feel as if this story is moving too slowly? If so, I'm so so so sorry! I don't want it to be! I just know that you guys are expecting a Edward MordrakeXOC story, and so far we haven't seen Edward even once. But please, don't give up on this story! Within a few chapters, you _will_ see Edward Mordrake. And then, you will most likely see him in every chapter (give or take a few) after that. So please, keep holding on! You will see him soon enough!**

**Just Some Good Info To Know: My goal is to have this story "caught up" with the episodes (that include Edward Mordrake) by the time Edward Mordrake (and Twisty) come back into the show. If the episodes with them air before I catch up with the other episodes, I simply won't watch the new episodes until I finish catching up my story. That way, I will want to type even faster, and I won't lose inspiration.**

**Oh, and if anyone was wondering, Madison's wings stick out of her shirts by slits along the backs of her shirts. They are a few inches long, (just enough to stick the wings through) and really thin. So you can't really see them.**

**Hey, guys, do you think we could possibly get a few more reviews in? I don't want to sound greedy/annoying or anything, just wondering. Since I'll greatly appreciate anything that you guys review about!**

I could barely contain my excitement, happiness, and relief as Elsa told Jimmy to go fetch someone to take me to my tent, and help set it up. I couldn't believe it. After living on the streets for who knows how long, I began to think I wouldn't get anywhere in life, never find a home or a place to belong to, since I was so different from others. But now, I proved myself wrong. I had found a home. Somewhere where I belong. At the freakshow. In my opinion, this was the perfect place for me, and I knew that I would be happy here. Yes, people would pay money to gawk and point at me, but at least I wasn't _alone_. At least I had others like me. Who understood me, and -possibly- even become my new family. I knew my life was now going to totally change, but hell, I was excited for it.

When Jimmy began walking out of Elsa's highly-decorated tent, I followed suite after picking up my soft, cream colored sweatshirt. My nerves were skyrocketing, and my heart was pounding like a furious drum in my chest. I felt as if I was literally skipping after Jimmy. Once we got outside of the tent, I noticed how late it really was. The sun was now fully replaced with the bright, large moon, and the sky was pitch black. A few white stars hung here and there, giving the sky a polka-dotted look. No clouds were present at all, and the wind carried a fresh and soothing feeling. Jimmy walking ahead of me snapped me out of my trance, and I was quick to catch up with him. As we walked towards the shelter/kitchen tent, I tied my sweatshirt around my waist, rasing my wings so they wouldn't get caught. After it was securly tied, I shook out my wings. Grimicing again when some feathers fell. However, I didnt let this damper my mood. I mean, after all, I had found my _home_. And when you've been living on the streets for so long, it wouldn't be shocking at all to be this happy and content.

"Well you seem happy."

I looked at Jimmy out of the corners of my eyes, and smirked playfully at him.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

Jimmy scoffed lightly.

"Seriously though, as soon as Elsa said you could stay, you went from being a nervous wreck, to someone who looked as if they got 300 dollars for Christmas."

I turned my head so I could look at Jimmy better, feeling my bangs starting to slip from their position behind my left ear.

"Well, how would you have reacted? I've been living on the streets since my parents died, Jimmy. You guys pretty much saved me from the streets. Of course I'm super happy."

Jimmy said nothing, but sent me a surprisingly warm glance. After I tucked my bangs behind my ears, a chilly breeze passed around us. Making me get goose bumps and rub my arms. Though I didn't want to put my sweatshirt back on, for I didn't want my wings to be harshly pressed up against my back again. Plus, even though the wind was cold, it helped to nicely sooth my wings. As I was rubbing my arms, Jimmy looked at them intently. Staring at the scars laying all over them. They were a few shades lighter than my actual skin color. While that was light tan, these were a cream-ish color. Like an off-white. Multiple scars were all over my arms, going up and down, side to side. As if someone went crazy and just started slashing away. I continued to watch Jimmy out of the corner of my eyes, until he noticed I was watching him and he looked away. Shame clearly present on his face.

"Hey."

Jimmy turned towards me as I placed my hand onto his arm.

"I don't blame ya for staring. They're really obvious. Seeing other people see them doesn't really offend me, I just think of them as battle scars. To know I was able to pull through it and survive the attack was amazing to me."

Jimmy shrugged.

"Still, it was horrible and cruel what that guy did to you, I wish they would have caught him."

I let out a long sigh and shook my wings.

"Me too."

We then let the conversation drop, and we walked in comforting silence, walking past numerous tents. Belonging to, what my guess was, other preformers living here. There were also a few trailers too. Two of them, to be excact. The night felt calm, the air crisp and clean. The lights all around the carnival were lit up nicely, giving some areas a nice, white glow, and keeping the canival illuminated. The Ferris wheel easily caught my attention as we walked. It was very tall, and looked very old. But, it was breathtaking. It stood beautifully against the night sky, the lights hanging on it gave it a mezmerizing hue. Without even really knowing it, Jimmy and I had arrived at the shelter/kitchen tent. I pulled my gaze away from the Ferris wheel when Jimmy semi-harshly elbowed me in the side. I sent him a glare, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking forwards. I followed his gaze, and my eyes landed on the same small group of people I saw when I first got here.

"This here's Madison. She'll be joining the freakshow."

I sent everyone there a small smile, and did a small bow. Opening my wings fully and arching them towards the grass-covered ground. It was only polite after all. Plus, I couldn't excactly curtsy, since I wasn't wearing a skirt or dress. (I hated those things, and I refused to ever wear them.) After I stood back up, everyone sitting at the table was staring at me. I nervously shrugged and said,

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

Though I didn't mean that in a positive way. The lady with the beard was the first to speak as she looked over at Jimmy.

"Did ya speak with Elsa about this?"

Her voice held an unroconizable accent. It reminded me a little of a Boston accent, but not completly like it. I watched out of the corners of my eyes as Jimmy nodded. The bearded lady then shrugged and sighed.

"Well then,"

She stood up, and walked over to me. As she did, I took in her appearance. She was on the shorter and heavier side, with graying hair. The hair of her beard on her face was surprisingly, dark brown. She looked to be in her 50's or 60's, her face containing some wrinkles of aging. Once she got right in front of me, she patted my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"welcome to the freakshow. My name's Ethel."

I couldn't help but smile warmly at her. She gave off a stoic, yet caring, vibe, I saw it in her eyes and face. After she finished patting my shoulder, she looked back to Jimmy.

"Does she have a place to stay yet?"

"Elsa told me to give her one of the empty tents along with extra furniture we have."

Ethel nodded, then stood back as two women approached me. One of the women was very tall, on the thinner side, and had brown hair. She was so tall, she towered over Jimmy. She wore a deep blue skirt, and a bright red top. In her arms, was a very small, pretty indian woman. She wore a fancy pink dress, and her hair was down in a braid. On her wrists, she wore a few shiny metal bracelets. I looked up to the taller woman as she said,

"Hello. My name is Eve."

She shifted the tiny woman in her arms, and held out her right hand. I took it in my own as I smiled softly. I noticed how her hand was bigger than mine, but I was totally fine with that. After all, we all had our differences here.

"Hi. My real name is Madison, but you guys can call me "Maddie" if you like."

After the woman had finished shaking my hand, she used it to hold onto the little woman better. As she shifted her arms, Jimmy turned to me and said,

""Maddie?" When did you start calling yourself that?"

I shrugged, and smiled at him.

"Just now."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. I did the same, then turned back to the women infront of me. I smiled at the smaller of the two, and held out my hand.

"Hi. What's your name?"

She smiled at me as she grabbed my hand with her own small one. We gently shook hands as she said,

"My name is Ma Petite. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled kindly at her.

"It's nice being here."

I then looked up and glanced at the people around me.

"Seriously, you don't realize how thankful I am for this."

Most of them simply nodded, but Eve and Ma Petite both sent me more smiles.

"Well we're happy to have another person joinin us that don't judge us on our deformities."

I looked over to the man that said that. He was thin, wore overalls, with a white shirt underneath, and he was covered in dark, unique, tatoos. Looking as if they streched from head to toe. All except for the face. Which part of me wondered why it had no tatoos on it at all. On his head he wore a small, black hat, and his hair was grey. Though he honestly didn't look that old. Possibly in his 40's. His arms were like nothing I had ever seen before. They were short, held at an angle towards his body, and overall, didn't look like normal human arms. But, I saw nothing freaky, ugly, or gross about them. As he approached me, he held out one of his hands, waiting for me to shake it. Without any hesitation, I grabbed his hand and shook hands with him. Once I dropped my hand, he said,

"I'm Paul, and I meant what I said earlier. Not many people around here are like ya. I appreciate that."

I shurgged and smiled.

"I see nothing wrong with you guys. You're just like any other people you see out there. Just because you're different, it doesn't mean your a "freak." After all, I'm like you."

I turned sideways and showed them my wings again. Opening and closing them once. I then continued,

"People gawk at me, yet I was born this way. I grew up with these being a part of my body. A part of me. Nothing is going to change that."

I looked around at the people surrounding me, giving them soft smiles. Paul looked at me for a moment longer, before looking over at Jimmy.

"She's a keeper. Tell Elsa she made the right decision in letting her stay."

Ethel then chimed in,

"I agree on that."

She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"You're a good kid. You'll like it here, and we'll definetly like you."

My smile that was already on my face got even bigger. I wasn't even here for 5 mintues and they were already welcoming me, almost as if I was a family member here. The thought made my heart skip a beat. I turned to look at the sky as a thick, grey, cloud covered the moon, making a lot of the bright, white light go away. I heard Ethel sigh and I looked back over to her.

"Well, we better get Madison to her tent. It's late, and we still need to set it up for her."

My gaze shifted over towards Jimmy as he nodded.

"Yeah, good idea."

Jimmy looked over at me.

"Come on, let's get ya to your tent."

I nodded, and followed him as we started walking away from the shelter/kitchen tent. When Jimmy and I noticed the others weren't following, Jimmy stopped, turned, and asked,

"Well? You guys coming? Elsa wants you guys to help with setting up her tent."

I was quick to add,

"And I want to get to know ya guys a little more as we walk."

They shared glances with one another, before Ethel started walking towards us. Soon after, the others followed. I smiled once they caught up with me and Jimmy.

As we walked, I got to know a little more about each person. Ethel was Jimmy's mother, and she was an opening act, responsible for giving the audiance an idea on what they would see on the show that night. Her title was, "The Bearded Lady." Eve went as "Amazon Eve," thanks to her size and height. Ma Petite was Elsa's helper, and enjoyed painting nails, decorating, and hanging out with her friends. Mostly Eve. Paul went as "Seal Boy," which I thought was rude; to call him that, and said that he was the drummer. I even learned a little more about Jimmy. He went as "Lobster Boy," thanks to his hands, and he was one of the smaller acts. Though he didn't mind it. A bonus for him was that he was second in charge.

When we started getting closer to the tents near the back, Jimmy asked me,

"So..why can't you fly? I saw the way you reacted back there in Elsa's tent when I first asked you that."

I shrugged as the others looked at me. I saw it in their eyes that they were wondering the same thing.

"I just can't. I don't know how, and I'm pretty sure I'm not strong enough. Although, I honestly never even tried. I was scared someone might see me."

"Well, why don't you try now?"

I chuckled a little and shook my head. My straight, brown hair swishing around on my shoulders.

"I don't think so. I'm so tired I'll even sleep on the ground of my tent if I have to."

"Yeah, I guess it's better if we wait until tomorrow."

I nodded.

"You got that right."

Once to my tent, everyone, including myself, helped to get a few needed items into my tent. That included, a nice-sized bed with white sheets and red covers, a dresser, a bearue with a mirror on top, a closet, a table with a few chairs, a nice, deep red carpet for the ground, (Which by the way, was not grass, but instead a darker brown carpet. And I had no idea how they got _that_ in there.) and a laundry basket. Even though it looked a little bare, I loved it. After thanking Jimmy and the others, I said goodnight to them as they left. As soon as they were gone, I let a few happy tears fall from my face. The true reality that I was home finally set in.

**Author's Note: Another chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it! I really liked how this chapter turned out!**

**A major thing I need to know from you guys: Do you feel as if my story is too slow/boring? Some of my reviewers aren't even reviewing anymore! D: I hope you guys aren't giving up on my story! Edward Mordrake shows up very soon! If not next chapter, then I promise by chapter 7! And please let me know how I'm doing!**

**Oh, and voldemortsBFF, how do you think the scene(s) with Ma Petite and the others were? I liked typing that part, since they aren't as hard to get right as Elsa can be. Well, Ethel and and Paul were easy to type, anyway. XD But either way, I'm glad I introduced them like this! Let me know how I did!**

**Anyway, have a great day everyone! Expect the next chapter within a few days!**


	6. Update 1

Author's Note: Sorry guys, but this is not a chapter, just an update. So, I have gotten writers block for this story, and have lost most of my interest in it. I have moved on to other things, so I will be done uploading for a while. Now, don't freak out, I'm not giving up on it totally, just for some time. And that can range for a few weeks, or months. Not sure yet. But, I hope you understand, have a great day everyone!


End file.
